


And it Tears Me Apart

by Littlemissmimi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Probably Both, Short One Shot, Time Travel, five hargreeves needs a hug, just pain, no relationships - Freeform, or a therapist, string theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemissmimi/pseuds/Littlemissmimi
Summary: For Five to be able to time travel, he had to break through the Fourth Dimension. This was similar to a stick figure getting up and moving around in our world. It couldn’t possibly exist in there long, it would barely have mass, it would be pushed and pulled and ripped apart. Now, say this stick figure was conscious, had thoughts, and opinions, and people to care about. Simply imagine the strain on the mind of that stick figure: watching itself be torn apart, seeing images that it’s brain couldn’t possibly fathom, touching objects that move in ways it couldn’t imagine if it tried.Five didn’t have to imagine this; he lived it.Reginald wasn’t right about much, in fact, he might have only been right about one thing: time travel can rip your mind apart.





	And it Tears Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberties with string theory cause I don't know enough about it not to, but I tried my best to stay accurate.

Five ran. He ran away from the house, away from his family, away from his life, and he ran to freedom. He couldn’t find it in him to regret the decision. As soon as his lungs started burning, he would jump, and the minute pause between here and there would give him the breath he needed, but he needed more. He was finally in control. He could finally do whatever he wanted. He could finally take as big a breath as he desired. And with this in mind, he jumped again. However, this time, he grabbed onto the little string that was always present somewhere in his jumps, taunting him. That tiny, tiny string that he Knew he could jump into if he just tried.

So Five used his powers and he grabbed onto that string. It grew closer and closer, and everything else around him started to shrink. With one final pull, Five broke through the barrier.

He had never regretted anything else more. Reginald was a terrible, terrible person, but he was right on one thing; time travel could rip your mind apart.

Five saw objects reaching off in directions he couldn’t even name. They were impossibly big and impossibly small. And when he touched them, Five could move in the same directions as them; he could move in directions that he didn’t even know existed. 

And they were all pulling at him. Five could barely move, he was still running, still trying to get away, but from something different now. Something he couldn’t possibly escape because it used a force he couldn’t possibly name. So Five had to see himself be pulled apart, he had to feel his existence tearing away. 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe because he was panicking, he couldn’t breathe because every particle was bigger and strange and wrong, he couldn’t breathe because he was being ripped apart at the seams. Nothing would fit into his lungs because he was wrong, and the air was wrong, and the whole fucking situation was wrong. 

Five’s instincts finally kicked in and his powers started up. He pulled himself out of this nightmare, and back into his own world. Into his own home, where he could finally breathe again, could finally think. 

When he made it out, all he could do was breathe. He had still been running, the entire time he was in that strange, terrible place, but now he stopped. He took a moment to exist, to not be torn apart by the very fabric of space. 

His moment of relaxation didn’t last long. When Five finally gathered himself, he saw the state of the world around him.  _ Vanya! Ben! _ He needed them to be alive, he needed them to be okay,  **he needed them.**

For the second time that day, Five ran. He ran to the academy and he saw them. His dead siblings. They felt familiar and Five knew, he  _ knew  _ they were his family before he even looked at their matching tattoos.

There were two siblings he couldn’t find and Five screamed for them, he needed to find them, he needed to know he wasn’t alone in this,  **_“Ben! Vanya! Where are you!”_ ** The most important part, the one he couldn’t bring himself to say was only a whisper in his mind.

_ Help me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Five :(  
> If anyone wants it, my tumblr is onedruggieseanceboi, I'm always looking for people to chat with.  
> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think of it (if you, like, want to).  
> Oh, also, I didn't read through this and edit it, so if it's really shitty then I'm sory.


End file.
